Chloe Brennan
Chloe is a Slayer (as in Buffy the Vampire Slayer) and she comes from a steampunk world where magic and paranormal activity are abundant. She is the leader of the The Chronos Society who are allied with The Watcher's Council and even the Queen of England herself (but they don't go broadcasting it for fear of risking her safety). Above all, the Society is allied with good. Chloe's western zodiac is Aries, her Chinese zodiac is Dragon, her elements are fire and wood, and her blood type is B Positive. Her favourite colours are red, black and purple. If a song in popular music were picked to describe her it would be The Beginning is the End is the Beginning - Smashing Pumpkins Physical Appearance Family and Relationships Parents Seeley Booth (English) and Temperance Brennan (Irish). Chloe and her sister Angela are half English, half Irish. Seeley and Tempe kept their own last names which was very unusual at the time. Siblings Angela is her sister. She's 5 years older than Chloe. Extended Family Russell (Russ) Brennan and Gloria Brennan. They had no children. They were married in 1841 and Gloria died of disease in 1850. Romantic Relationship Ever since finding out her destiny as a Slayer she hasn't had much time to be interested romantically in anyone. Friends Her friends are the 'scooby-gang' she surrounds herself with. Other people who have fallen victim to the plague of demons running about. This includes Archer Waterstone, Toby Mosley, Gregory Swift and Aislinn MacManus. Due to the Doomsine Incident, Chloe has managed to meet more people and acquire more contacts as well as acquaintances and good friends. Among those good friends are: *Edana and Tynan Van Zandt Job and Weapons Job Vampire/Werewolf/Demon Slayer and/or Paranormal Investigator job title I guess =_= For short just "The Slayer". Gun preference One Maverick Class weapon Sirius. Holy Water filled and Silver rounds, does carry real bullets just in case real bullets also happened to have small silver crosses etched on them. Long Barreled Rifle Carter styles of bullets are available for this gun as well. Other Weapon Preference "Vampyre Slaying Kit" Time Hammer - "Its the one. Stops time; tell your friends!" It stops the time of whomever/whatever gets hit with it but only if the user wishes it. In order to reactive that person/objects personal clock you have to hold the hammer against them/it and say "Gennem tid og rum jeg vende dig" which is Danish for "Through time and space I reverse thee". Her Uncle picked up the hammer on a demonic disturbance call in Denmark. The hammer was created by a Danish woman named Camilla Bohr. It was broken in The Doomsine Incident. she has pretty much an arsenal at her disposal of modern weapons, older weapons and magickal weapons. A lot of the modern weapons were invented by her Uncle and her friends. She does a little inventing of her own but mainly on new fighting techniques. Backstory Chloe's parents were Watchers and they knew when she was born that Chloe was a potential. Chloe's sister Angela, was not a potential which put rift between the girls(Chloe believed it to be a small rift) . They guarded Chloe closely and didn't recklessly endanger her, Angela or themselves. David and Temperance Brennan were courageous and strong, traits they instilled in their daughters even at a young age. Angela was strong willed and bull-headed. She didn't always listen to her parents because they did not treat her as the same way Chloe was treated. She resented them for that. Seeley and Tempe lovingly took care of and watched over Chloe for seven precious years. The family was traveling to visit Russ Brennan (Temperance's Brother) when their carriage was attacked by vampires. The vampires were out for revenge against Russ for hunting down members of their coven so they hunted down his only living relatives. The Birth of a Slayer Chloe heard something thud on the roof of the carriage, in that instant her mother tensed and looked up. She groped the underbelly of her seat for weapons, a sword and Maverick class handgun. They heard more noise coming from the roof of the carriage. Tempe told Chloe and Angela to stay down and whatever happens not to worry, she and her father will protect them both. Chloe crawled under one seat, her sister under the other and listened while her father (who had been driving the carriage) engaged whatever was attacking them. She heard the door wrenched open and her mother let out a yell as she opened fire. Before she could reload a vampire had ripped open the carriage roof. Her mother managed to draw her sword in time to cut off one vampire's head from the gaggle of three at the door in front of her; he promptly turned to dust. Before Tempe could start in on the next one, a vampire came in through the door behind her, causing her to drop her maverick as he hauled her out of the carriage. The carriage had come to a halt by now and the vampire from the roof dropped inside, took a whiff of the air and dropped down in front of Chloe. "Boo" he said as he pulled her out from under the seat while she struggled and screamed. He bound her hands and gagged her and tossed her out the door. She heard her sister try to escape out the other side but the vampire was too fast. The vampire had bound and gagged Angela and threw her down next to Chloe. Their parents were still alive but severely out numbered. They stood together surrounded by vampires. Her dad had a wooden stake and her mother was wielding a sword. The vampires decided to toy with them, letting Tempe and Seeley stand back to back in the middle of them. Seeley took Tempe's free hand and squeezed it. They both looked at the girls with saddened eyes, knowing they would never get to see them grow up. That was the last time Chloe saw them alive. The battle started with a sudden motion; her father dusted one of the closer vampires quickly. With that, they had the other eight vampires on them and it was over as fast as it had begun. She watched in horror as the vampires restrained then drained her parents. The vampires tossed her parents' corpses on the ground next to the carriage. Two of the vampires turned and picked up Chloe and Angela like they were nothing. Chloe tried to fight back by booting her vampire escort in the face to which he retorted by knocking her out. She awoke next to her sister in a small dingy room with no furnishings. The girls had shackles around their ankles with a yard or so of loose chain leading from their ankles to bolts in the floor. Angela was awake and her tear stained face told Chloe she had been crying. Chloe leaned up against Angela for comfort and Angela made no movement. The door opened suddenly and Chloe sat up straight, the vampire that captured her and her sister last night strolled in. He looked them over and then knelt in front of Chloe. He grabbed her neck and then stood up. When he did this he lifted her a good two feet off the ground leaving her choking for air. Then he slammed her against the wall. Angela made no move, just stared wide-eyed as her sister gasped for air, clawing at the vampire's hand. "Not so tough without your parents now are you little potential" he sneered. "I'm Pierce and I'll be the end of you. Don't worry, you'll get to tell your dear Uncle goodbye. I'll let him watch as I kill you slowly and very painfully." Chloe was on the brink of darkness again when he threw her back-first onto the floor. She let the darkness take her as she vaguely saw the vampire named "Pierce" exit the room. When Chloe awakened again, she could barely move. The painful blows she had taken were weighing on her heavily. As she attempted to sit up, she glanced around painfully. Her sister was nowhere to be seen. Chloe knew that if she panicked and let her emotions take over her she would never find a way out or a way to find Angela (if she was even alive). She sat up finally and pulled at her chains. She felt as if this had happened to her before and a vision flashed in front of her eyes. A girl about her age was sitting on the floor of a dank dungeon with her arms chained to the wall above her head. The girl pulled with all her might and they did not come loose. Just as suddenly as the vision came, it went. Chloe didn't know what to make of it, especially since the girl had failed to rid herself of her chains. She decided she should try anyway, the worst that could happen was, well, nothing. She'd had similar visions before, especially in her dreams. One of other girls in different times in different places. Sometimes they were helpful clues but most of the time they made no sense. Chloe started to pulled at the chain attaching her right foot to the floor, she pulled with all her might and suddenly, it started to give. Where the girl from her vision failed, she might succeed. Chloe allowed herself that small glimmer of hope. She pulled a few more times and the rusted chain gave way. She worked on the other one and just before it came loose she heard a loud bang come from somewhere close. Chloe stopped to listen; hearing swords clashing she knew what was happening; Uncle Russ had arrived for her and Angela. She pulled with all her might and the chain broke. She rushed to the door and tried to find a way to open it but she couldn't find a handle or anything to grip on the inside. She threw herself against the door several times but nothing happened. Chloe heard rustling vaguely coming from the other side so she moved out of the door's path. Suddenly the door swung open and Pierce was looming above her. Chloe looked up at him wide-eyed, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and wrenched her through the door. They were on their way down the hall, his grip was tight and it was almost enough to rip her head off her shoulders. Chloe tried to fight him off but he was far stronger than her. Pierce was leading her to where the commotion was coming from. As suddenly as the fighting began, it stopped when he roared orders thrusting her before himself into the room. Russ stopped in motion and assessed just who the leader had a hold of. Russ could think of no better bargaining chip than a child, a direct relation of his and a potential slayer. He dropped his fighting stance--but not his guard--and turning to face Pierce. "I see it has come to this. I'm not surprised by the actions vampires take to gain attention and power. I came here to kill you, kidnapping her was just fuel on the fire." Little did any of the present parties know that the current slayer--Rowena Donally--was being killed by a demon several countries away. "You sure talk big talk for someone about to get murdered." Said Pierce with a snide tone. "I don't think its me who's going to be murdered" Chloe was looking at her feet when out of the corner of her eye she saw a piece of splintered wood. Suddenly she knew what she had to do. She pulled the knife out of Pierce's belt easily and cut off the all the hair he was holding. She was out of his grasp and like a bolt of lightning had the wooden shard spun into her hand and before Pierce could even get a word in edge-wise, she had it through his dead heart. He exploded, covering her in a cloud of dust. Before the other dimwitted vampires could react, Chloe and Russ were in motion. A few vampires managed to escape, but as a whole the nest was defeated. They searched the whole building for Angela or her corpse and turned up nothing. That night a slayer fell to make way for a new slayer. A new breed of slayer was born. Growing up a Slayer; The Search for a Sister Chloe was the first slayer to ever be named at such a young age. She gained mastery over her strength and new found abilities quickly. Russ taught her everything that he could about slayer lore and how to fight. Obviously her training was not without blunders. Russ took Chloe out vampire hunting one time after she turned nine. The trip started out with a tracking lesson and a lecture on how vampires form covens sometimes to become more powerful. He was telling her how to spot a coven's base when they came upon a group of vampires that had captured some women and children. He signaled for her to stay low and quite, as the vampires had not heard them yet. She crouched down only to find the ground was too unstable to support her and she tumbled right down the small incline into the fray. The vampires stopped talking, looked at her and then bared their teeth so to say. She stood up and pulled out a stake. The nearest female hissed at her and then they attacked. Before she could blink, Russ tackled the vampire coming from her unprotected right side. Knowing Chloe was still a novice, he couldn't just let her fight alone. Related Articles * Related Links *Preliminary/RenFest Chloe Brennan on CosCom *Chloe Brennan on CosCom *BuffyVerse Slayer Wikipedia Article